creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Liu the Killer
Pagina Discussioni Ciao Liu the Killer, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina File:Zombie-comic-1.jpg. entra in chat! : Ciao Liu sono SlenderGirl !!! Davvero uccidi la gente che ti sta sul cazzo?!!!! Anch' io sono un Killer Ferocissimo!!!! Io sono la migliore amica dello SlenderMan!!! Se lo vuoi conoscere puoi fidarti di me!!! Hey Rebeca sono SlenderGirl, ti do uno straordinario consiglio: scaricati il gioco "Deram of The Blood", un Indie Horro, ce la fidanzata di Slender Man!!! Questo è il link da dove lo poi scaricare: http://www.dream-of-the-booldmoon.com/ Hey Rebecca sono sempre io...la migliore amica di Slendy. Ho guardato la Creepypasta di Liu The Kiler su Loquendo...e....NON CI HO CAPITO UN CAZZO... siccome ci tengo troppo, a conoscere questa Creepypasta perchè non apri una pagina sulla wiki(puoi scriverla anche nella mia pagina discussioni) e racconti quello che hai capito su Liu The Killer? Ti scongiuro la voglio conoscere!!!! PS: Bacini!!! :P Ciao Liu il ti do il mio numero di cellulare: 345 7835925 in qualch modo conttami in qualunque modo, ma non per chiamata, non to potrei rispondere... inviami un messaggio.se ci riesci. CIauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :) Da Slendyna: NO, CHE TENERA !!!! Ciauuu Rebecca sono Angelika, mi sono iscritta sia su HappyPasta che su SlenderMan Wiki, vai sul mio profilo(sempre SlenderGirl, è tutto uguale XD) lascia un messaggio nella mia pagina discussioni, se vuoi iscriviti, e leggi le mie storie( Lascio sempre i titoli sotto la mia descriione ) Ciauuuu Cucciola TVTTTTTTTTTB <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 Fatti sentire ogni tanto.... SlenderGirl set/04/13 21:11 Ciau Reby sn Ange senti siccome nn possiamo più sentirci ogni tanto ti manderò qualche messaggino sulla tua pag. giusto per aggiornarti sui casini che sto combinando :P e magari lascia anche tu dei mesaggini sulla mia pag. se puoi, per farmi capire che non sei morta XDXDXDXD tvtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttb <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 La Tua Ange (Mi Manchi... :'(...) Hy Rebi sn io, Ange senti io con alcuni creepy amici stiamo lavorando ad una creeepypasta su SplendorMan,e vogliamo anche te puoi? Rispondi presto tvtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttb<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 Angelika (...Mi Manchi...:'(...) Ciau Rebi chi vuoi che sia? Comunque il mio nuovo canale è Masky Girl Hey Reby chi vuoi che siaXD? Hai fatto già amicizia?! Sul serio?!?! O_o Che record!!!!!!!! Mi dispiace che da domani la tua vita sarà molto più dura,mi dispiace davvero tanto!!! Mi sento un pò in colpa,e pensare che quando tu sei già a scuola a studiare io sono ancora nel mio lettuccio caldo ancora per una settimana...cmq se vuoi che stasera ci sentiamo mandami un messaggino, perchè già mi sono successe un sacco di cose e ho già tanto da raccontarti...tvtttttttttttttttttttb spero di sentirti stasera...mi manchi...La Tua Ange PS. :Tutto riguarda Masky... Hey Reby nn ho messaggi...XD...nn è che domani mi puoi chiamare dopo i compiti...o magari mi invii un messaggio, così ti posso chiamre io? bacini Ange (Mi Manchi...:(...) Hey Rebi chi vuoi che sia mi mandi un messaggino per favore così posso chiamarti...mi manchi trp D':... ho visto che proprio adesso sei in chat quindi...REBECCAAAAAAAAAAA CAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha proposito sn riuscita ad accedere alla posta, la mia nuova mail è MaskyGirl@live.it se ci riesci mandami un messaggino XDXDXDXDXDXD (...Mi manchi trp...D':...) Ange PS : Cmq sto avendo un sacco di incubi su Ticci Toby...:( hello ciao probabilmente tu non mi conoscerai ma sono inuyasha303 ti ho conosciuto tramite angelika(la mia ex ragazza) mi ha parlato molto di te e sembri bravissima quindi appena leggi il messagio rispondimi ciao un cordiale saluto inuInuyasha303 (discussioni) 12:01, giu 2, 2014 (UTC) no volevo solo conoscerti magari dialogare dopo un po ricevere il tuo numero e creareun forte legame di amiciziaInuyasha303 (discussioni) 16:45, giu 2, 2014 (UTC) detto cosi poteva sembrare strano ma e cosi che ho conosciuto angelika quindi cosa ti piaceInuyasha303 (discussioni) 11:24, giu 8, 2014 (UTC) Inu, questo non è un sito di incontri. E per giunta è proibito da regolamento utilizzare una pagina utente come se fosse una chat, so che non è la prima volta che vieni avvisato e tu più di tutti dovresti saperlo che non si può andare nei profili a fare conversazione (visto che la tua ex ragazza è stata bannata 3 volte per averlo fatto), questo è probabilmente l'ultimo avvertimento che ti diamo, alla prossima arrivano le sanzioni. p.s. Scusa Liu se ho dovuto scrivere questo proprio qui. Skidrums (discussioni) 11:45, giu 8, 2014 (UTC) so che e vietato dal regolamento e che non dovrei farlo ma al momneto non mi importa detto cio liu tu sai cosa e successo a angelika ti prego se sai qualcosa dimmelo